1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to the construction of separating devices and, in particular, to a new and useful device for separating heavier particles from fluids including liquids or solids from gaseous mediums or solids from a liquid medium by the use of a flow path defined by a plurality of horizontally spaced separating elements which include undulated side walls having gully formations at their apices with at least one gully being formed with overlapping boundary walls with a small entrance opening defining a whirling first gully chamber which separates some of the smaller particles and with at least one second gully having a wider opening and being defined by boundary walls which are spaced apart in parallel so that the gully extends in a direction parallel to the flow direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluid separators are known which include separating wall portions defining flow channels which include separating gullies formed in the walls of the type to permit a whirling separation of the heavier particles from the remaining fluid flow. The known constructions are insufficient, however, because they do not have a combination of gully formations, one of a type to entrain smaller particles and another of a type to entrain those larger particles which have not been entrained by the first gully.